Lost Princess
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Alexis is engaged to Blood Dupre, Mad Hatter (Mafia Boss) of Wonderland. There is an imprisonment plot and twist within the story.
1. Scare Tactic

I jumped onto Blood's back. "Hi," I said. "Did I scare you?" I asked sliding off his back. I smiled at him.

He shook his head. "You can keep trying to but I don't think it's ever going to work," Blood whispered.

I pouted. "Awww," I whined. "How can I scare you? Tell me. Pretty please."

"If I do then I won't see the creative side of you." Blood pecked my head.

I giggled. "Okay. I guess I'll keep trying then." I skipped ahead of him. I heard him sigh. I looked over my shoulder. "What's the matter? There's nothing wrong is there?"

I saw Elliot coming. Another smile grew on my face. "Elliot," I called. I waved at him.

He waved back at me. "Hey Alexis. You tried to scare him again didn't you?"

I nodded. "Nothing I try is working. It's making me sad." I pouted again.

"If you keep pouting like that your face will stick," Blood told me.

I took one of my flats off and threw it at him. I laughed when it hit him smack dab in the middle of his face.

"Elliot take Alexis back to the mansion," Blood ordered. "The place I'm going isn't suitable for young ladies."

I whined. "I don't wanna leave you though."

Elliot came over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Alex. Blood will come back for you," Elliot told me.

I nodded. "Lead the way. I'll see you when get back."

Blood rubbed my head. "Wait up for me."

I smiled again. I nodded.

Blood left Elliot and I standing there.

"I wonder where he's going that I can't go with him," I wondered aloud.

Elliot started guiding me back to the mansion. "It's not a safe place for you to be."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Miss Alexis?" Someone asked.

I looked in their direction. "Yes?"

"Please come with me. My name is Alexander," he informed me. "Please don't make me use brute force to take you away."

Elliot pulled out his gun. "You're not taking her."

Alexander snapped his fingers and people came out of nowhere. "Grab Alexis. She's coming with us. Escort him somewhere else and teach him a lesson."

Hands grabbed my shoulders. "This way miss."

I looked at the man that grabbed me then at Elliot who was fighting to get away and save me. Alexander was by my side when I looked back.

Alexander grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Follow me my princess." Alexander guided me away.


	2. Mafia Beauty

I awoke to a semi bright light. I pushed myself up.

"Finally the little mafia beauty is up," a muffled voice said.

I looked in the direction of the voice. "What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

Alexander smiled. "There's no way my rival will ever get you back. You'll never leave my side. I need you Alexis." He leaned in and kissed me.

I pushed him off me. "Blood will come looking for me. There's no way I'm staying here."

He pushed me down on the bed. "There's no way huh? We'll see about that."

Alexander leaned down and kissed me again. This time I let him kiss me.

"Why am I here Alexander?" I asked shortly after we shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"You're meant to be my bride and mother of my children," Alexander answered. "Miss Alexis you don't have to call me Alexander. Call me Alex."

I nodded. "Can't you get any girl you want though? Why do you have to go after someone that's already taken? That's already engaged?"

"True I can get any girl I want. But I'd rather have a girl like you." Alex's hand started moving up my leg. "I like going after girls that are taken and out of reach. Girls... That doesn't seem right; I should say women like you. It doesn't matter if you're engaged or not I can make you call it off in a heartbeat."

I blushed. _Does he really mean that?_ I gulped. I looked straight into his eyes. My skin tingled from his very touch.

"What's with your blushing cheeks? It's cute."

I put my hands on my cheeks. "Really? I am?" I smiled. "Why did you take me away from Blood? We're engaged. He'll come looking for me. He's probably worried sick about me. Please let me go. I need to get back to him."

"Like I said there's no way you're leaving me. I can make sure you forget about him."

"But I don't want to forget him." I tried to get away from him, but he pulled me into him. Alex pulled me into him where I was able to face him. He licked my neck. "Let me go."

Alex slipped my skirt off. "Try to escape now."

_ I can't escape._ I leaned in and kissed him. "Can I stay here awhile? Please? I was promised to Blood when I was very young. I never got to see what the world had to offer me." I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the side. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're trying to tempt me aren't you? I like that." Alex pecked my breasts. "I'll come back and touch your sexy body, okay?"

I nodded.

Alex set me down on his bed and left me alone.

_Finally he's gone. Hopefully I can get out of here without him noticing. _

I stood up grabbed my clothes and put them back on. I went over to the dresser to look in the mirror, but I noticed that he had pictures of me. Almost all of them nude.

I ran out of his room. _I can't believe he's been stalking me. Am I prize to him or something?_

Arms grabbed me. "Where do you think you're going Alexis? I thought I told you that I'm not letting you go," Alexander whispered in my ear.

"Where'd you get those nude pictures of me? Were you stalking me? How'd you get onto the grounds?" I asked.

Alexander laughed at me. "I have my ways. I was stalking you yes. I waited patiently for those moments. Those moments made me want to have you even more." Alex brought his hand up to my breasts.

"Let me go," I sobbed. "Please. I want to see Blood again."

Alexander guided me back into his room. He pushed me down his bed. "I found a way for you to not remember your fiancée," he mentioned after awhile of silence. "You'll be mine forever."

I looked at him in shock.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The servant came in. "I have food for the young miss." The servant bowed.

"Thank you," Alex said. He took the tray of food from the servant. "You may go."

The servant left, closing the door behind them.

Alexander brought the tray of food over to me. He put the tray down.

My stomach growled. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I went for the piece of cake that was on the tray. I took a big bite. "Mmmmm," I groaned.

"Glad you like it," Alex whispered in my ear.

I finished the cake. I wiped the frosting off my face. "What else did the servant bring?" I asked eyeing the food.

"Your favorite. Have as much as you like."


	3. Forgotten Love

"That was good," I said after I finished eating. "Thank you Alex." I smiled at him.

Alex leaned in and kissed me. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

Someone burst through the door. "Sir there's someone here to take her back. It's your rival."

Alex stood. "Well, it looks like your fiancée is here to take you away from me."

I followed his lead. "My fiancée? I have a fiancée?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

I nodded.

"Look who's here," Alexander taunted. "Here to take her back? Is that it?"

"Give her back to me. She doesn't belong to you," Blood hissed. He looked at me. "Come back with me Alexis."

I shook my head. "Who are you? Do I know you?" I asked.

Blood looked at me in shock. "You don't remember me? You were promised to me when we were kids. What did you do to make her forget me?"

Alex laughed. "Just a little homemade drug that I concocted. She had it before you came. It was in the food that she ate."

Blood started walking over to me. "Alexis you have to remember me. Please. You're my everything. I need you."

"Alex throw him out. Please," I begged. "He's starting to scare me." I grabbed his arm.

Alex snapped his fingers. His men came into view. "Escort him out. Beat him up a little. Make sure he gets the message that he isn't wanted or loved by his ex-fiancée."

They took him away.

I jumped into his arms. "Thank you, thank you." I kissed him. I slipped off his shirt.

"Not now my sweet," Alex whispered. He grabbed his shirt from my hands.

I nodded. My stomach was doing butterflies.


	4. Blood's POV Tormented Soul

**Blood's POV**

I walked back to my mansion I was beaten down. The woman I loved has forgotten who I am. I was erased from her very memory.

"Blood what's wrong?" Elliot asked me when I walked into my room.

"Alexis forgot who I am to her. When I asked her to come back with me she asked me 'do I know you?' It broke my heart seeing her like that. I can't believe I won't ever see her smile or her creativity ever again." I collapsed onto the floor. I cried.

"Blood I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save her. It happened all too fast. If there was anything I could've done differently I would've asked you to come back with us."

I looked up at Elliot. He looked depressed. "I should've known that he was going to come after her. Why didn't I bring her with me when she asked? I'm an idiot for not bringing her with me. She meant the world to me. What am I going to do now that she's gone from my life forever?" I cried even harder.


	5. Company

I laid my head on Alex's chest.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me," Alex whispered. He rubbed my side. "You still want kids don't you?"

"I do. But not quite yet," I answered. I snuggled in closer to him. Our clothes were the only things separating our bodies. I smiled. "What did you do when you didn't have me around to keep you company?"

I felt him exhale. "I kept my eye on you. I followed your every move. I kept thinking to myself on how I could make you mine. But I finally found a way to make you mine," Alexander explained.

I smiled a little. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.


	6. 3 Years Later

**_3 years later_**

"Alex where are you going? Can I come with you?" I asked him again. I always ask him ever since I began staying with him.

He shook his head. "You can't Alexis. I'll be back. Don't worry."

I nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

_ I wonder how long Alex will be gone this time. I miss him already._ I sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I told the servant.

The servant opened the door and bowed their head. "I'm sorry to inform you, but we just got news that Alexander was murdered shortly after he left here."

"No that can't be true. I just said good-bye to him not that long ago," I muttered.

"I'm very sorry miss," the servant said. "There's someone here who wants to see you. May I send him?"

"Sure." I gulped. _I wonder who it is._

"Right this way sir. She'll see you now."

A man with blonde hair and rabbit ears walked in.

"Who are you? Were you the one that planned Alexander's death?" I asked him.

"My name is Elliot. Elliot March," he answered. "I had nothing to do with his death," Elliot told me.

I shook my head. "I don't believe you. You had something to do with his death," I cried.

Elliot came over to me. He grabbed me by the arms. "You're coming with me."

"No I'm not. I'm staying right here. Alexander would want me to." I struggled to get away. It was no use.

Elliot put me over his shoulder. "He kidnapped you and made you forget about who you really are. Miss I'm taking her with me."

"Um, sir?" The servant asked. "The other servants and I don't have a place to work. May we come work for you and your boss?" She asked.

"I don't see a problem with it," Elliot answered.


	7. Lost Love's Ghost

"Elliot where have you been? Your work has piled up," Blood asked coldly.

"There was someone I needed to bring back. I'll get back to work," Elliot answered.

I came out from behind him. I noticed the look on Elliot's boss's face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Get her out of here," Blood ordered. "I don't need memories of her. That woman reminds me too much of Alexis." Blood turned and walked away from us.

I looked at Elliot. "What did he mean by that?"

"He lost someone three years ago," Elliot started. "Let me show your room."

"Thanks for showing me my room," I thanked him. "Can you tell me more about this Alexis person? Who was she?"

Elliot shut the door. "She was Blood's fiancée. Alexis was beautiful. She was taken away from him three years ago. Alexis was given some type of drug that made her forget about him and everyone important to her. The person who took her must've given her the drug every so often when he had her in his very grasp. Blood completely lost it. He did things that he would've done with her with me."

"You slept with your boss just to help him feel better about losing her," I muttered. I cradled my head in my hands. "My head hurts. Why does my head hurt?" I fell to my knees. "Elliot please help me." Tears rolled down my face. "What's happening to me?"

"The drug must be wearing off," Elliot said in surprise. Elliot picked me up and laid me on the bed. "Try to get some rest. I'll get Blood."

I grabbed his hand. "Please don't. Not yet. Please," I begged. I faded out.


	8. Memory Fuzzed

I woke up to a bright light. I sat up. I looked around at my surroundings. I sighed.

"You're awake," someone said. "How is your memory doing?"

I looked at the person that spoke. It was Blood. "I'm fine. My memories are okay. A little fuzzy, but getting better. Thanks for asking."

"Good. Elliot said that he told you about her. The woman I lost."

I nodded. "It must've been hard. Losing her like that. Never being able to hold her again. I know what it's like to lose someone special." I sighed. _I can't tell him that I remember who he is to me. I can't quite yet._

Blood smiled at me. "Let me know if you remember anything."

I nodded. "I will. Thanks for everything."

Blood left me.

_ I have to find Elliot and tell him I remember everything._

I ran out of the room to find him.

I ran into someone and stumbled backwards.

"Hey you all right?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see Elliot. "Yeah I'm fine. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

Elliot nodded. He pulled me into a room that we were next to when I bumped into him. He shut the door behind him. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "I remember everything. What Alexander did to me. What he did to Blood. I think Alexander lost someone very close to him and he blames Blood for it. I believe that's the reason why he took me and then drugged me. He wanted Blood to suffer like he did."

Elliot looked at me in shock. "Have you told Blood yet? That you remember."

I shook my head. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet. Elliot you planned Alexander's death didn't you?"

"I did." Elliot sighed. "Blood got tougher on us. The twins hated it. If anyone of us disobeyed him we would be punished severely. I came up with an idea to get him off our backs. I told the twins, and they liked the fact that they would be able to kill the person that got to him. Believe me when I say that the twins didn't like you, but when you were taken they realized how lucky they were to have someone like you to distract Blood."

"The twins didn't trust me. It's a little hard to believe," I answered. "I had some other memories that were blocked. When the drug or whatever wore off those memories became unblocked."

"What? What did those memories contain?"

I gulped. "I have younger brothers. My brothers are identical twins. Our parents were murdered right in front of our eyes. My brothers were about five. I was six or seven. My parents didn't notice me and my brothers, and neither did the killer. One of my uncles is a hypnotist and was able to block my memories. My uncle, on my mom's side, owns an amusement park." I leaned against the wall for support.

"You and the bloody twins are related. That doesn't make any sense. Do they know?" He asked me. "Wait. You and Gowland are related?"

"I don't know. They were pretty young. They might recognize me. I'm not sure," I answered. "Yep. I remember my mom taking me there when I was very little. After my memories were blocked I went to live with him. I became really close friends with Boris. I don't know what happened to my brothers after that."


	9. Scared of Lost Love

I heard voices coming from Blood's room. I put my ear up to the door.

"Does Alexis remember anything yet? Answer me. Don't avoid it. I need to know," Blood said. "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"I'm not allowed to say," Elliot answered. "I don't think she knows anything yet. I know I've been a lot of spending time with her. Maybe I'm just trying to help her regain her lost memories."

I backed up from the door.

"Um, miss was there something that you wanted to talk about with Blood-sama?" A maid asked me.

"I probably shouldn't go in right now. He's talking with Elliot. I don't want to interrupt," I replied.

The door opened. Elliot walked out. Blood was right behind him.

"Miss," Blood said. "If you would come into my office. I have things I need to discuss with you." Blood moved aside to let me pass.

I nodded. I looked at Elliot before I walked into Bloods' room.

I took a seat on his couch. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

Blood sat next to me. "How's your memory?"

"It's getting there," I answered. "Still a bit hazy in a few places."

Blood smiled. He put his hand to my cheek.

I blushed. "What are you doing?" I asked. I tried to look him in the eye but I couldn't.

"Trying to help get your memories back. It looks like it's working," he answered. "It seems like that it already helped when I saw you earlier." Blood pushed me down on the couch.

I blushed even harder. "What's going on? I'm confused." I gulped.

"Please tell me what you remember," Blood whispered. "I need to know if the person I care for is okay. If she needs me. She needs to know that I need her very badly."

I nodded.

Blood brought me up. He smiled at me. "Thank you."

I took a deep breath. "I remember everything from before. Alexander kept feeding me the drug off and on when I was with him for the past three years. I think the reason why he wanted to kidnap me was to make you suffer. I think that Alexander lost someone close to him and he blames you for it. I, uh, also had some blocked memories that came to light."

"Really?" Blood asked pulling me into his lap.

I nodded. "The twins and I are, um, siblings. My parents were murdered when they were around five. I was six or seven when they died. I saw my parent's killer, but my brothers' eyes were covered. The killer didn't see me, or my brothers. One of my uncles is a hypnotist and blocked my memories of my parents' murder. I don't know what happened to my brothers after that. I went to live with my uncle, on my mother's side. He owns an amusement park. I remember going there a lot with my mother. I became very close friends with Boris. That's about all I can remember. I might have some other memories that are completely blocked."

Blood wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. I love you."

I turned myself around in his lap. "Thanks. I know you do. I love you too." I pecked him on the lips. "I'm sorry about leaving you like that. I should've known better than to leave with Alexander. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked.

"Seeing you smile makes me happy. Knowing that you're safe is everything I need to know," Blood answered.

I pushed myself up and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	10. Big Sister

"Onee-chan," people called after me.

I turned to see my brothers running towards me. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

They ran in and hugged me. "We missed you. Where were you?" They looked up at me.

"I was kidnapped, and was drugged to forget you and everyone here," I answered. "I'm sorry. I really missed you guys. I'm glad I'm back." I hugged them back. "What happened while I was away?"

"Boss was in a bad mood since you weren't here. We couldn't get away with anything. Right brother?" Dee asked.

"Right brother," Dum answered.

"Now you don't have to worry about that," I told them.

They smiled at me. "Thanks Onee-chan. Boss told us that you're our big sis. Is that true?"

I nodded. "It is. We were very little when we were separated from each other."


	11. Ghostly Haunt

I skipped into Blood's room. I took a seat on his bed.

_ I wonder where Blood went off to. I was hoping he would be here._ I laid down on his bed. I wrapped myself in his smell.

I heard the door open and close. I sat up. _Is that Blood?_ I asked myself. I stayed still.

I didn't want to get kidnapped again.

"Where are you my dear?" A voice beckoned. "I need you. Come on out."

I looked toward the door and didn't see him_. Who's calling me? What do they want with me?_

I crawled to the other side of the bed.

"Come on out Alexis. I know you're in here," the voice beckoned again.

I looked towards my fiancée's desk. I couldn't see the person that was speaking. I gulped.

"Alexis darling. How could you leave me like that? I told you that I'd come back didn't I? I miss you. Come back with me. I need you. Please," the voice said.

_Did his ghost come back to get me? I'm not going back. Why is he haunting me?_

"Found you princess," the voice said soothingly in my ear.

I looked over to see Alexander's face. I gulped. His arm grabbed me and started to pull me out from underneath the bed.

I struggled to get away.

Arms grabbed me by my shoulders. "Alexis," a voice whispered.

I looked up to see Blood looking down at me worryingly. I jumped into his arms. "I saw Alexander's ghost. He wants me back where I belong." I started to cry.

Blood wrapped his arms around me. "I won't let him take you away from me again."

"I'm scared. I don't want to go. Keep me by your side. I don't want this to happen again," I asked. I looked into his eyes.

"I will. I can't see you hurt again. I need you by my side. I'll keep you safe," he answered.

"Thank you."

Blood picked me up. "I can't see you hurt. Let me know if you sense anything about him or even if you sense his presence near you."

I nodded. "I'm really scared. I don't want to be taken away from you again."

Blood carried me over to his bed. "I'm going to be working in here for a bit so get some sleep. I'll wake you up before I leave."

I nodded. "Okay. Blood why did Alexander want to kidnap me? Is there a reason why he wanted you to suffer?" I asked quietly.  
Blood stayed silent for a while. "I'm not sure. When I find out I'll make sure to tell you what find out about him. I know he lost someone close, and I don't believe it had anything to do with me angel. Alexander most likely believes I had something to do with his most cherished possession." He pecked my head.

I closed my eyes thinking of what could have happened to make Alexander want to kidnap me and make me forget about Blood. I sighed.


	12. Haunting Images Appear

_ I opened my eyes and noticed that Blood was at his desk. I sat up and rubbed my eyes._ "Blood how long was I out?" _I asked him. I looked over at my fiancée's desk again and he was gone. _

"Blood?" _I called out._

_ No answer came._

I'm getting scared. What's going on? Blood was just here a minute ago, _I thought to myself. I got up._

_I walked over to Blood's desk and saw a picture of me and Alexander standing next to one another. I gulped. I also noticed that there was a missing person paper on his desk. The paper had my name on it and what my title was. _Why does Blood have a picture of me and Alexander standing next to each other? Does he know something and is not just telling me? Am I really a princess? _I backed away from his desk and went into the hall._

_ I couldn't see any of the workers. _It's usually busy this time of day. I wonder where all the workers went off to? It's not like all of them to disappear like this.

_I saw Elliot coming towards me. I noticed the look on his face when he got closer. I gulped._

"What's wrong Elliot?" _I asked. _"Where is everyone?"

_He shook his head. _"I was about to ask you Alexis. Is something wrong? You look down." _Elliot asked coming closer._

_ I ran into his arms and started to cry. _"There is something wrong. I'm scared. I just saw a picture that Blood had on his desk. It was of me and Alexander when we were kids. Do you know if he's hiding anything from me?" _I choked. I sobbed harder._

I woke up with a start. I shot up. I looked over at my fiancée's desk and saw him coming over to me. I gulped.

"Alex what's wrong? What's scaring you?" Blood asked me. Blood started to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked quietly. "Do you know anything about the person that was ripped away from Alexander?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Alexis what are you talking about?" Blood asked me. "I swear to you I know nothing about the person ripped away from Alexander."

"I don't believe you. I had a dream that you had a picture of me and Alexander as kids. Explain that," I snapped. "Is it also true that I'm a lost princess from another land? Tell me already."

"That's impossible," Blood muttered. "How would I get a picture like that? Alexis I could never hurt you."

I started to cry. "How can I trust you again? How can I be sure that you weren't the one that ripped me away from Alexander?" I sobbed. "I don't think I can ever trust you again."

I got out of bed and ran out of his room. "I can't stay here if all you're going to do is lie to me about everything," I yelled over my shoulder.

I ran until I was deep into the woods.

I stopped running when I came to a creek. I fell to my hands and knees. _Why is Blood lying to me? Is there something he's hiding from me that he doesn't want me to know? Is that it? I thought Blood cared for me. I guess he wanted to keep me hidden for personal gain. I should never have trusted him. Why would Blood do something like this? He knew I trusted him whole heartedly. _I cried even harder.


	13. Blood's POV Lost Trust

**Blood's POV**

_How could Alexis say something like that? She should know that I would never do anything like that, _I thought to myself. I gulped.

I went back to my desk. I shuffled through the paper work I had on my desk.

"Where's that picture that you were talking about Alexis?" I asked myself out loud.

"Blood why did Alexis run out of here?" Elliot asked me. "Did you do something to make her run away?"

I sighed. I looked up from my paper work. "Alexis thinks I'm hiding something from her. She believes that I have a picture of her and Alexander as kids. I highly doubt that I would have something like that. Why would I have something like that?" I asked him.

"Alexis is just scared. She isn't thinking straight. After what happened with Alexander I don't blame her for being scared. I would be to," Elliot said. "Do you want me to go after her and bring her back? Alexis couldn't have gotten far."

I shook my head. "She needs time to figure everything out. I would like you to keep an eye on her for me. You can do that can't you?"

Elliot nodded. "Anything. Anything I find out I'll report back."

"Good. I need to know how she is. Right now she really doesn't trust me so I need eyes and ears on her at all times."


	14. Are the images real or fake?

I woke up next to the creek. I sat up rubbing my eyes. _How long was I out?_ I yawned. I stretched. _I wonder how far I ran. Does Blood even care for me anymore? Will he come after me? Who was I to Alexander? Am I actually Alexander's little sister? Was my whole childhood a lie?_ I whimpered at the thought of me being even remotely related to Alexander.

I stood up and started to walk back to town. _Should I go back to Blood? I wonder if he found the picture I dreamt about. I hope so. How much time has passed since I left him speechless?_

"Miss?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see someone looking down at me. "Yes? What do you want?"

"I'm just curious why a cute, little girl like you is doing all the way out here?" The man asked.

I gulped. "I, uh, ran away from home. My father was being strict and I, uh, couldn't take it anymore so I ran away," I explained.

The man laughed. "I don't believe that a sweet, innocent girl like you would get into any trouble that would face running away from home. I just can't believe it," the man replied. "How rude of me let me introduce myself I am Lord Kane. And you are miss?"

I suddenly felt a burst of confidence. "I am Alexis. I am very pleased to meet you Lord Kane. How may I help you?"

"It's not how you can help me. It's how I can help you. You seem down Ms. Alexis," Lord Kane informed me. "Now how may I be of service?"

I looked down. "I got into a fight with my fiancée. I mean we were betrothed, but I sort of called it off. I can't be with someone that would lie to me about something that's important," I whispered.

Lord Kane held out his hand. "Then allow me to take better care of you Alexis."

I smiled a little. I took his hand. "Thank you very much."

"Welcome to my home Ms. Alexis," Lord Kane said when he opened the doors to his mansion. "Please make yourself at home. Stay here as long as you like."

I curtseyed. "Thank you so much for inviting me to your home. It's very lovely. Um, Lord Kane is it okay if I call you by your first name?" I asked.

"You can call me Leo if you wish my lady," Leo answered in a soothing tone.

I smiled. "Thank you Leo for taking me in when I looked down. It means a lot to me."

I felt something brush against my cheek. "It was nothing princess. I'm glad I can be of service to a young lady like you. I can't stand to see beautiful women like you in distress," Leo whispered in my ear.

I blushed. _Does he really mean that?_ I gazed into his soothing, calm, relaxed emerald green eyes. I gulped.

Leo looked back at me. He leaned closer and kissed me slowly. I closed my eyes and let the kiss sweep me off my feet.

I pushed Leo away. I looked at him in shock. I fell to my knees. "Leo your my-" I muttered. I started to shake. _Is what I'm remembering real? Is Leo actually my true fiancée? Is Leo also my older brother?_

"Why are you shaking Alexis? I thought you'd be happy about finding out by me," Leo said.

"I am. I'm just really confused," I whispered. I stopped shaking. "What about the twins that work for Blood? Are they my, I mean, our siblings? Or is that a lie to protect me? Am I also your fiancée?"

Leo looked at me and smiled. "They are our siblings. Don't worry they already know about me. I went and told them who I was. I didn't exactly say that we were actually supposed to be betrothed."

I blushed. I gulped. "Nii-san was I really promised to Blood when I was a little girl? As a cover I mean," I asked sheepishly.

Leo brought me into a hug. "You were. But someone tried to take you away from him. From me. You were kidnapped from Blood right in front of his eyes. I'm not sure who would want to take you away Alexis. To hide you from your family and never able to return to us."

I started shaking again. "Why would someone do such a thing? The person that might've kidnapped me then could be the one that took me away from Blood not that long ago. The persons' name was Alexander. But he was murdered by the bloody twins. Elliot planned the whole ordeal. Alexander's death and finding a way just to get me back into Bloods' life. Could he be the one that kidnapped me?" I looked my brother in the eye. "Could Alexander be the one that kidnapped me all those years ago? His parents might have had something to do with my kidnapping."

My brother thought about this. He nodded. "This could be true. But why would he want to take a princess of a wealthy family away and hide her from the rest of the world?"

"Big brother?" I whispered. "I had a dream shortly after I was back in Bloods' arms. I saw that Blood had a picture of me and Alexander as kids and he also had a missing person report. The report had my name on it as well as who I was, a picture of me, and a reward for whoever found me and brought me back home safely."

Big brother smiled at me. "At least you're home safe and sound now," he whispered.

I nodded. I laid my head down on his lap. "Good night big brother," I whispered back.


	15. False Memories were made

I woke up to a semi-bright light. I yawned. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I smiled at the thought about my older brother.

Then I remembered Blood. I gulped. _I should really get back to him. I bet he's worried about me. I left him standing there without an explanation. Blood deserves better._ I sighed.

I decided to get out of bed and investigate a little bit. _Where should I investigate first? This place is so huge. I'll get lost if I try to find my way. _I looked in the rooms around me before I headed down the grand staircase. I sighed.

I saw light coming from behind a closed door. _I wonder what's in there. _I walked over to the door and put my ear against it.

The voices were muffled. I could barely make anything out.

"I'm not letting him have my little sister back. He already broke her heart," my brother hissed.

"Alexis needs to come back with me. Blood knows that she might not be very happy with him at the moment. That's why he asked me to look after her," another commented.

"Face it I'm not letting you take my baby sister March. She's special."

There was a slight pause before anyone continued.

"Alexis isn't your sister is she?" Elliot asked. "She's just a prisoner to you isn't she? Alexander was your brother wasn't he?"

Leo scoffed. "You're not as dumb as you look. No, Alexis isn't my sister. I placed those memories in her head making her think I was. Even the memories of spending time with her supposed uncle that owns the amusement park is a lie. I doubt the fact that she's even related him. The Bloody Twin memory was my favorite to toy with. She has no record of having any siblings. She was so gullible when she was young. Alexis's parents are alive. Not knowing where their little girl went off to. The only memory that I couldn't replace was the memory of her love for your boss and even being betrothed to him at a very young age. Yes, Alexis is just a prisoner to me. She won't ever be leaving this place. She will marry me one way or another. Alexander is my younger brother. It's true that I kidnapped her when she was young. I took that picture of her and Alexander when she was here," Leo explained.

I backed away from the door shocked. _What is he talking about? Is he telling the truth?_ I gulped. Tears started rolling down my face. I fast walked out of there. I needed to get away from there and back to Blood.

I walked back to the mansion with the words running through my head that I heard not so long ago. My crying slowed thankfully. I went through the gates. Happy that the gatekeepers weren't there. I didn't feel like explaining where I was and why my eyes were red.

I hid whenever a worker came into view. I wanted to get to Blood's room without anyone noticing. I opened the door to my fiancée's room and noticed that he wasn't there. "Blood where are you? I really need you." I went over to his bed and laid down and went to sleep.


	16. Back in Blood's Arms

I opened the door to my fiancée's room and noticed that he wasn't there. "Blood where are you? I really need you." I went over to his bed and laid down and went to sleep.

I felt arms shake me awake gently. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a fuzzy outline of someone.

"Alexis you're here," a voice whispered. "I've missed you. Where have you been? I had Elliot follow you and he hasn't returned yet."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked into my fiancée's eyes. "Someone found me and kissed me. He said that he was my brother. And I-I believed him. His name is Leo. He was the one that kidnapped me when I was little. His brother was Alexander. I think that's why Alexander hated you. Because you found me and brought me back home where I actually belong. The memories I told you about, the ones I said were blocked all, but one, of them were false. The only memory that Leo couldn't fake was the one with me being betrothed to you. He couldn't fake that one. My parents are alive. The twins aren't even my siblings. I was living with false memories this entire time. I don't know what to believe anymore." I started to cry again. "Did you find the picture I told you about? I heard my fake older brother telling Elliot about it," I sobbed.

"I had no luck finding the picture," Blood whispered in my ear. "But I did find the missing poster that was in your dream."

I leaned into him. I laid my head on his shoulder. "You did?" I asked quietly. "What did it say?"

"I think you know what it had written on it," he commented wrapping his arms around me. "It had a picture of you. It said 'Alexis Florence Eve. Princess. 6 yrs old. Disappeared in front of her fiancée's eyes.' I can't recall if there was a reward or not on the poster. It was torn a little bit. Your father made the poster shortly after I came back crying about what happened to you. I remember watching him making it. Your mother's heart broke into tiny fragile pieces at the thought that someone took you away and would never be able to see her little girl again. She wouldn't come out of your room. She missed you very much. She stopped talking altogether. Your father kept coming up with theories on why someone would want to take his sweet, little angel away for good. My sister kept telling me that it was probably a good thing that you disappeared. I never believed her. I knew in my heart that you and I were meant for each other. I don't remember seeing your mother after she locked herself away," Blood explained. "I knew you didn't quite trust me when you ran away from me awhile ago. That's why I had Elliot follow you around. I wanted to make sure you were safe somehow. I know if you saw me that you might not have wanted to listen to what I had to say," Blood told me. "I love you princess. I'm glad you're back in my arms." Blood smiled at me before moving on. "I wasn't the one that found you princess. Your father was the one that found you and brought you back. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw that cute, little face again. I couldn't thank your father enough. I think he was happy just to see us together again. But the sad thing is your father disappeared a couple years after he found you and brought you home. Your mother died just before your father brought you home. I brought you back to where I lived. I couldn't bear to lose you again. Your father didn't come and visit so I don't know if he's still alive."

I sat there in shock for a bit before speaking. "I guess I really don't have a family after all. I mean like a biological family. I know you've always been there for me and will always be my family." I smiled a little. "Thanks for having someone always looking out for me. Please don't tell the twins about what I told you about them. They seemed really happy that they had an older sister. Do you think that Leo will come after me and make me his for good? I don't want to leave you again. I'm scared."

"I hope not," he whispered. "I don't want to go through the pain of losing you again. There's always a big hole in my heart when you're gone."

"Keep me by your side always," I muttered. "I'm sorry that I ran away earlier. I shouldn't have. I should have let you explain. Are you mad at me for running away from you?"

Blood sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I knew you needed time to figure things out. I was hurt by you running away. I was confused by what you meant by the dream. After you left I looked for what you told me. I never was able to find the picture. If I did have it someone placed it somewhere so I would be framed for something I knew nothing about. Please don't scare me like that again please."

I nodded. "I won't. Or at least I'll try not to. I'm really sorry about running away. I love you. You were meant for me. I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention. I'm really sorry Blood-sama." Tears formed.

"There's no need for you to apologize. You're scared I get that," Blood whispered in my ear. He wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Don't cry. "

I nodded. My tears were coming to a stop. "Okay," I choked. I pecked Bloods' cheek.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in here for a bit working. Then I think I'll come back over and cuddle with my precious, sweet little angel."

I smiled at the thought of cuddling with my fiancée. My tears stopped completely. I nodded in ecstasy. I laid back down on his bed and closed my eyes.


End file.
